Sweet Attraction
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: After her sweet experience with Natsu, Lucy will always regret and wonder why she wasn't attracted to him a year ago. NaLu LEMON! LEMON LEMON!


I knew it was him. From the moment he stepped in the arena. No one else owned that kind of magic.

My mind was racing, Natsu was _literally _standing below me. My eyes couldn't deceive me, I knew that it's the real deal.

"Yo! It's been a while hasn't it? Lucy!" His trademark grin was plastered on his face.

"How are you?" I said with the softest smile I could do. I already know for a fact that this will be a long day. We then made our way to a place to eat.

After our mini "Welcome home!" celebration at a famous diner in Crocus, it was still evident that Natsu was depressed and heartbroken over the guild's dissolution but I promised him that we would find the rest.

"Fairy Tail isn't over yet." That's what I told him.

During our celebration, Happy took the opportunity to roam the capital to look for a gift for his fellow exceed, Charla, which left me and Natsu by ourselves.

As we talked about our own adventures, this gave me the opportunity to examine him closely. He definitely changed, especially his hair. It was longer than it was before. This also gave me the opportunity to admire his change, which gave me the urge to just touch every single part of him. He just looked so _touchable. _

I soon realized that I was completely _mesmerized _by him. By Natsu of all people.

When we exited the diner and reached my new home, I gave him a little tour of my house.

"Your old home is much better Luce. I want your old home." He cried out and I laughed.

"Sorry Natsu~ this room is much cheaper anyway!" I laughed again but this time I let it out whole-heartedly. All of a sudden, silence engulfed us. It became really awkward.

I couldn't stop gazing at him though, I was too attracted. He soon caught my gaze and he stared right back at me as if trying to look for my soul. He was right in front of me in less than a second. His agility increased for sure. Our gazes never broke apart.

His lips caught my attention, his slightly chapped lips. I subconsciously licked my lips and wondered what it tasted like. To be honest, I have imagined myself kissing him from time to time. I just want to know what his lips taste and feel like.

And so I went on my tippy-toes and kissed his lips.

It was just a simple kiss out of desperation. Then, it turned intense.

After our tongues touched for the first time, he immediately pushed me to the cold wall of my room. I grabbed his shoulder tightly and placed the other hand gently on his chest. I felt him grab a fistful of my hair and pulled me towards him, closing the inch between our warm bodies.

_He was burning hot._

Only the sloppy sounds of our mouths can be heard but we didn't mind. In fact, we didn't care. His tongue darts toward mine and suddenly made me feel weak.

_And since when was he good at making out? _I wondered. Natsu Dragneel changed, quite a lot. And I'm in love with every single inch of him. Not that I didn't like his previous self, I adored it actually. The previous Dragneel was adorable from the inside to the outside. It's just that he became hotter, sexier and he became really _captivating. _

"Lucy…" He whispered my name with such need. I pulled away from him and started to nibble on his chin.

"Nats-" I was just about to whisper his name but he grabbed my neck and gently bit it. I moaned softly. My moan was barely audible but knowing his hearing ability, he must've heard it.

"Your blood…" He spoke after licking my fresh wound caused by his sharp canines, "You taste so good."

He blew on my bite and I flinched as it started to sting. He pulled away and looked at me. His dark, charcoal coloured eyes stared at my hazel-brown eyes. He leaned down to kiss my lips again.

"I don't think I can stop…" He said. My heart stopped beating for a millisecond, I knew where this was heading.

"I don't mind." I said, giving him full permission to basically _have his way with me. _

I felt his hand pull the hem of my shirt and so I lifted my hands high and let him slide my shirt off my body. I was a clothing away from being half-naked and it feels embarrassing to be honest. I circled my hands around his neck and noticed that his scarf and his coat was off of him already.

_Wow. That was extremely fast. He's really eager, huh? _I giggled at the thought. He lifted my leg to his waist and eventually lifted me up from the floor.

"So… Are we gonna do this on a wall or on the bed?" I laughed while he nibbled on my collarbone.

"I'll probably take you to the bed." And so he did. As he tossed me on the soft mattress, he went on top of me and kissed my lips for what it seemed like the tenth time today.

He placed his hips between my legs and I took the opportunity to grind against him. I heard him groan at my touch and I did it again.

"Don't be such a tease Lucy," He leaned down on my neck and inhaled my scent, "I'm trying to make this as slow as possible." I felt him grin against my neck.

I disobeyed him though. I grinded against him one more time and I felt him return the pressure.

"Please Lucy…" And I finally obliged. I never wanted him to take _this _slow though. This is driving me nuts! The pits of my stomach are burning as my arousal rose evidently and he still hasn't touched my breast, let alone take off my bra. Nope. That's it. I am done.

"But I can't take it anymore Natsu."

I took off that one clothing that barricaded my breasts from his sight and guided his hand to touch my mound. I looked at him with pleading eyes while he looked at me surprisingly.

"Don't blame me if we go too fast."

He then ravaged my left breast with his mouth while he squeezed the other with his hand. I moaned loudly as his hot tongue traced the little bundle of nerves that rested on top of my breast. My nipples probably felt like pebbles to him but it's not like I could help it. The core that settled between my legs ached so much. It ached for _him. _I wanted him so badly.

I felt his hand reach down to my skirt and slightly pulled it down. I gasped when my skirt was off of me in one swipe.

I panicked a little. Oh God, he can see _me. _He can see how wet I am, the biggest evidence of my strong arousal.

"My God, Lucy, your body never ceases to amaze me," his words purred at me a like a cat. I shivered as he softly dragged his nose below my navel and stopped at the hem of my blue panty.

"Natsu…" I whimpered his name. Well, that was not sexy…

"Do you mind if I have a taste?" He looked at me from my legs and oh jeez, the look that he gave me was adorable and sexy at the same time. How does one have that ability?

"I-" I started to speak, "Y-Yeah s-s-sure…" I stuttered my answer. Why? Because I was nervous. Like really fucking nervous. Well, who wouldn't be?! Especially if this was your first time?!

I let out a hearty moan as he sucked on my core, with the panty blocking him from the full taste. He continued sucking, each time I resist to let out any sounds but...

"I wanna hear you moan my name out Lucy." He said wildly like an animal and ripped off my panty. He sucked like a newborn on my aching core and I was finally feeling satisfied.

"Oh my God, Natsu. Do that again," I half-yelled. His tongued ran up and down, it went circles, it went _everywhere. _For a man who has never done these things, he knew _exactly_ what to do. He knew how to make me feel good.

Suddenly I felt weird. I felt something trying to come out from me. It took me moment to realize that I was about to _cum_, for the very first time.

"Natsu..! I think I'm- AHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly. I felt my fluids violently flow out of me… but then, felt his pointer finger enter my vagina.

"Oh my God-" He entered another digit after a second. I can feel his fingers curl inside me as pushed in and out.

"How's that?" He said as he continued. I looked at his smirk, which looked incredibly sexy.

I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine. I can taste a little bit of myself from his lips.

"When the hell did you learn how to do that?" I said in between kisses and grabbed his cock, which twitched on my touch. I pulled away and pushed him to sit down. I unbutton his pants and pulled it down along with his boxers.

"I believe that it's unfair for me to be the only one naked." I grabbed his _extremely _think and large member, which pulsed violently against the palm of my hands.

"Lucy, oh God. Please just keep touching it, do whatever you want. _Just please." _I slowly rubbed his member up and down. _Painfully slow. _

"Lucy, faster please- Oh God." He pleaded and breathed deeply.

"You said you wanted to take this slow, right?" I teased him more because I know this was sweet torture for him.

I licked the veins that popped out from his member and looked up at him. His head was facing the ceiling and he was breathing very heavily.

"You know what, I feel bad," I said and licked the very top of his penis, from which his pre-cum came out.

"Lucy, just fucking suck it. I can't_ take it _anymore." I followed his command. His voice sounded so needy and I felt weak against it. I bobbed my head up and down, trying suck every inch of his protruding member. Every time I reach the tip, I would swirl my tongue around it, to increase his pleasure.

"Ahh-!" He grabbed my head and pushed it down by force. I groaned and gasp at his hold as he forced my head to go deeper. I was basically deep-throating him, dammit.

"Lucy, I'm going to come inside your mouth, o-okay?" He groaned and I felt the tip of his penis touching the top of my throat.

"Ah- Lucy!" His hot semen filled my mouth. My cheeks even bubbled because he came too much. _Is my mouth really that good?_

I drank all of it, to show him how satisfied I am and he grinned softly at me. He laid me softly on my bed and caressed my blonde hair.

"Are you ready?" He whispered at me, "We can stop if you want." I kissed him sloppily and smiled.

"Please keep going," I pleaded.

I watched him as he positioned his half-erect member to my entrance and rubbed it against my wet folds. I moaned and arched my back and he pushed in slowly. The sharp pain was gradually increasing, causing tears to flow out of my eyes.

"Does it hurt? I'm so sorry…" He repeatedly apologized and kissed the hot, flowing tears from my eyes. He cooed sweet words on my ear and looked at me.

"Are you okay now?" I could tell he was concerned for my well-being. His eyes stared at my own painfully.

Soon enough, I felt the pain wash away and so I rolled my hips. Natsu was surprised by action and so he pulled out and pushed in. I moaned softly.

"Natsu, do that again." I commanded. That felt really fucking good. I wanted more of this feeling. I want to feel _all _of him at once, "Natsu, faster- please-" He obliged and his breathing went raspy.

With the new fervency, my hips started to meet his thrusts. His penis went inside my pussy deeper than ever and it just made everything feel better. I exchanged moans and groans with the man on top of me, the man who made me feel ecstasy in the best way possible.

"Fuck, Lucy- You're so tight." I smiled in response and felt myself automatically get tighter.

"Natsu- I think I'm coming-" I wrapped my legs around his waists.

"Me too Lucy." He voice was staggered and he went faster than before. A few more thrusts and I'm-

"Natsu!" "Lucy-!" A surge of the ultimate ecstasy washed over our bodies. Natsu fell on top of me and I let out a small 'oof!' when I felt his sweaty body.

"Thank you Natsu." I snuggled close for his warmth and smiled.

"No, thank you Lucy… And I'm sorry. For leaving you behind. It must've been so painful for you…" He embraced my body tightly as if he was scared of losing me.

"It's okay. You're here now," I kissed his forehead and nuzzled my fingers on his soft pink locks, "I'm happy that you're finally here."

"I'm home." He whispered.

"Welcome back." When he fell asleep in my arms, for some reason, I wished that I was attracted to him a year ago.

**Well, hello again. It's been a while since I wrote. Aheh… Almost a year or two now, eh? I finally wrote the lemon idea I wanted to write since chapter 418! Sorry for the mistakes everyone. It's hard to write when it's late at night and you're sleepy ahahaha! Thank you for reading~**


End file.
